Wanting!
by kami's warrior
Summary: Kagome has a new job that just so happens to land her in one of the best schools in JApan. Depressed, stressed and tired of love, What will happen when a reluctant heir is introduced into the lovely lifestyle of the rich. "Since when am I attracted to girls?" "Damn he's so cute when he blushes" Can love find her or will her job keep everyone at bay. Find Out! KAGOME VS EVERYONE


**A/N: Hey! A new Fanfic for ya its going to be good. I wanted to do this chapter and the next to then see what your views are and : i should continue. Im still pretty new so be nice ^.^**

**My other story is cool two, don't be fooled by the lame titles! Its action packed..lol I'll post a chappy in the next week or so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is already copyrighted. Just my plot. Okay lets go! Enjoy.**

* * *

"Kagome, Wake-up or you're going to be late for school!" Mirai shouted from downstairs. "Ugnh" kagome grumbled as she rolled towards the wall over in bed. "Hey sis," Souta whispered from her door. He crept closely towards his lazy onee-chan and cupped his hands around her ear. "Wake up!" Souta shouted. Startled from her dreams Kagome shot up from her bed and screamed.

"Argggh, Souta!" she growled hopping out of bed and stalking a slowly backing up Souta. "You remember what I said last time about waking me up, don't you?" she said in a sweet and dangerous tone, smile etched on her face. Her hand flushed over with her blue miko swirling viciously. Souta lifted both palms in a placating manner. "Ha-ha, uhhh you w-wouldn't really purify your own endearing little brother r-right?" He said nervously as he inched closer and closer to the door. She smiled predatorily as she cocked her hand back readying her attack and quickly shot it forward. "Eeep" he squeaked and dashed out the door and down the stairs.

In her room kagome was on the floor rolling in hysteria. "That was priceless!" she laughed as a few stray tears sprinkled down her cheeks. "Hn, serves him right" kagome said as she calmed and stood. "That really hurt" she said as she rubbed her tender ear. Incasing her hand in the blue energy again she examined it, 'glad I learned this neat trick with my healing energy… its good for threats' she thought with a snort. Sighing she thought about her feudal family, her pack and their greatest victory.

[Flashback]

Two thumps were heard. Everyone watched as kagome and the remnants of Naraku's human half lay helplessly on the ground. As kagome regains her head tilts to the side and she looks into the eyes of the man who caused so much pain to her loved ones. She tried to feel the anger and hate for all of the destruction he caused but as they both lay there gasping and panting in pain & exhaustion she could feel none. Even thinking of all the lives, the heartache, and tears that was spent to come to this moment she still felt no hate. 'No this man is not Naraku just another victim that fell prey to human emotions'. In his last days he desperately wanted for more than thievery and false camaraderie that he had deluded himself in love with the priestess that tended to him.

'Can I fault him for that' she knew she couldn't; she herself yearned for a love that was not meant for her and nearly controlled because of it. 'He may not be a priest, but he is not pure evil either'. He stole from his crew while in return they tortured him and left him to die. He could have just slaughtered them all while they slept. So what does that say about the others who burned him alive with no mercy? "You are not evil, just a man you lost his way" she whispered to him.

She could hear his labored breath and as he stared back at her head bowed in shame as tears leaked in relief. "T-too kind I-I-I'm s-sor" he wheezed in choppy breaths. Kikyou kneeled next to him "Go" she said tonelessly. "You will not be alone" she whispered so only the two of them could hear. With those last words Onigumo took his last breath body decaying rapidly from the wear of time. Kikyou picked up the purified jewel from the muck that used to be Naraku. Kagome watched as she placed the jewel hand by her heart and concentrated her energy. They began to glow a luminescent pink that then turned to blue. It was beautiful the battle between cleaving and merging a soul. Kikyou pushed to merge and kagome pushed to cleave.

"Please" Kagome pleaded "it's yours". Kikyou's widened eyes gave away her surprise as her cold exterior melted. "He is right" she murmured as tears streamed down her face. "You _are_ too kind" then a bright flash of blue engulfed the two.

"KAGOME!/KIKYOU!" the group shouted. They covered their eyes from the sudden blast. Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Koga, and Inuyasha all waited patiently to see what happened to the two mikos. They had watched as Kikyou sent Onigumo to the afterlife and handed Kagome the jewel but wasn't too sure of what was happening. Anxiously they waited. It had died down only to reveal one miko standing there in a daze. Everything went by so fast.

[End Flashback]

No jewel, but a small pulse from within to know it's there.

A lost home

Mourning

A love abandoned

Weddings

New friendships

A new pack

Traveling

Revolution

Separation of Worlds

Extraction

A Renewal of lost time

"And now here I am" Kagome sighed melancholy. I love being home but 'I still miss them'. It's been a year and it's still been a struggle. I stayed there for 45 years and aged not a single day of course it would be a struggle to live in modern times again. 'We went through so much' sighing again she hook herself from her musings. "Better get ready" she said. As she opened her closet she saw two uniforms. 'Huh? Which one am I supposed to pick?' She looked at the yellow frilly long sleeved dress and blanched. "I am not wearing that." She wasn't used to such dresses anymore since... well... she just picked the one with pants and powder blue blazer.

'I'm glad okaa-san gave me half a year off of school, it gave her time' she thought; time enough to mourn. She quickly dressed and headed down the stairs. As she moved towards the kitchen she heard her mother humming while setting pancakes and a few omelets on the table. "Ohayo Gozaimasu minna-san!" kagome said as she shoveled food onto her plate. As they ate a knock could be heard at the door. Everyone stops and looks at the door. Kagome stands abruptly, biting her lip nervous to greet her future at the other end of the door and yet excited all the same. She didn't have to return to be a boring _normal girl._ She didn't even think she knew what that was. As she approached her eyes lit up in excitement at what she felt.

Swinging the door wide open she was greeted with startling green eyes and dark raven hair. Bowing low he said "Ohayo Gozaimasu Kagome-sama." Straightening he looked at her and gave her a dazzling smile. "My name is Higa, Atsushi; I'll be your new secretary!" he stated. Kagome just stared at the beautiful man until she registered his statement. "What!" she shouted coming out of her stupor.

* * *

**A/N: This is a new story that I am doing and I want to know your honest opinion! READ MY OTHER ONE A FATE FULL OF REVELATIONS it is more that it seems, as well as this one. Have a few surprises in store.**

**Well Read, Review and have a HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**JA NE!**

**KRANE**


End file.
